In Time, Love Heals All Wounds
by akeboshi shiba
Summary: maka is sent into the past where she meets shiya, a scythe with an intrest in a boy named dante. maka falls for stein while her friend falls for te myterious dante who reminds her of kid.what if she was meant to change the past? what exactly IS shiya?


(I don't own soul eater! :D ok I know some of the ages won't match up but bare with me, I have a reason for it so please don't hate.)

Maka smiled at her partner as they headed to meet up with stein and spirit. They had an assignment to kill a witch and they needed stein's help. She was known as Mother Time, for unlike other witches, she could alter time and she had been messing with shibusen.

"Yo. Maka, how have ya been?" spirit asked, seeing his daughter for the first time in a month. She waved at stein, ignoring her father completely, causing him to sulk in a newfound corner. They walked into the woods together and they came across the witches hut fairly quickly. The witch sneered and stein sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"The witch couldn't look any better than this that thing looks horrific, worse than Excalibur." Stein commented and soul laughed loudly. Maka tried to repress her laughter at her teacher's random comment on the witch's looks. Spirit howled with laughter from his scythe form. Maka cowered in fear as the witch turned towards her.

" _mother time has looked down upon thee, blessed with a soul so pure; let the man who has the ability to see, be drawn to thee whose soul is of angelic allure!"_ the witch bellowed as Maka ran at her , soul raised over her head, preparing to strike the witch down. A bright light flashed as both Maka and stein's partners sliced through the witch.

As the blinding light began to fade, soul clattered to the ground in weapon form; Maka was nowhere to be found. Soul changed back and saw her coat flutter to the ground beside him his eyes went wide; the witch had sent Maka to a whole other time period or something, because she wasn't there anymore she was nowhere… they searched her house but found no spells that sent one through time but couldn't find one.

They couldn't find anything that would assist them in their missing friends return. There was nothing to help her find her, she was gone, and there was nothing they could do… Maka albarn was gone…

_~:~:~:~:~:~_

Maka awoke with a jolt. She looked around and saw a white haired girl with beautiful amethyst eyes looking at her calmly while sucking on a sucker, her white hair reached her waist and it was straight it was cut over her eyes and the part not over her eyes framed her face. She pulled the sucker from her mouth, revealing fangs that were sharper than they were supposed to be. She smiled at Maka and helped her up.

"I wondered when you would wake up. You are in my cemetery. How come?" the girl asked and she looked around, this was the graveyard near stein's house. She looked ready to faint when a younger version of her father and stein walked up. 'Oh…my…god… im in the past.' She thought, looking over stein carefully.

"Hey who are you two?" spirit asked and the other girl turned to run from spirit's glare. "Im Maka." She said and the other girl dropped her candy and backed away from spirit and hid behind the newest looking gravestone around. Maka stood up and walked over to her. Stein blinked curiously.

"Im stein, so why are you here Maka?" he asked. Maka looked at him and smiled, which caught him off guard. "Im new here." She said and he narrowed his eyes at her. "Why would someone come so late during the school year, its already halfway through?" He scoffed at Maka as if she were stupid. Maka grit her teeth and punched him.

The other girl walked out and looked at him. "im Shiya Satomi." She said and stein stood up and rubbed his cheek. He smiled at Maka. "You're pretty cool Maka, come stay with us. You too." Stein said and spirit nodded. Grinned and nodded.

_~:~:~:~:~:~_

Shiya followed Maka nervously, sure she was al guts when it was just them but when the guys were added into the equation her heart felt like it was gonna burst from her chest because she feared what they would say when they found out what she was. She was a monster. No human should be able to change into something like that. It was scary and a curse to her at the same time.

Maka looked back at her and smiled as they walked into the large school. Shiya felt even more uncomfortable now, everyone had turned to look at the new girls who were walking with stein and spirit. People whispered, Maka, stein, and spirit couldn't hear them but Shiya could, Shiya heard them all clearly. '_They won't be near him long. He will run them both off._' And '_she doesn't look human, what is she?' _another kids muttered, and Shiya looked at her feet.

They walked into a large office that looked similar to death's death room, but it had actual walls and a doorway, not what it had been like in Maka's time. Maka frowned, she missed soul and the others, but she didn't think she could ever go back now. Stein saw her discomfort and nudged her with his elbow as the head master walked out.

"Who are you two? Stein, spirit. Explain yourselves." The headmaster said. Stein nodded and explained the entire situation. The man nodded. "Alright, so you Shiya satomi, are a weapon or a meister?" the man asked. Shiya froze in place. The man frowned then turned to Maka. "What about you?" he asked and Maka grinned. "Im both. Im a scythe and a scythe meister." Maka said and the man looked surprised.

"Incredible, so Shiya, what are you?" he asked and the white haired girl looked on the verge of scared tears. "Im a scythe cursed by the ice witch sayuki namikaze." She said and all eyes were instantly on her. The head master called for his son and he walked in. "this is my son. He is new here as well, but he isn't like all the other kids. He is blessed t be a Shinigami, a pleasure I could never have. It is too great a pleasure to b held on my shoulders. He needs a weapon and I believe a scythe would do just fine. Miss Shiya, would you mind?" he asked and Shiya almost died of embarrassment.

Her pale alabaster cheeks turned bright red and her amethyst eyes went wide. "y-you w-w-want a c-cursed weapon to a-a-assist your honorable s-son?" she stammered as her face grew brighter. He nodded as his son walked in. he walked in and she blushed more. He was tall and well muscled, not bulky like most guys want to be but you could clearly see the muscles under his white shirt.

He had jaw length black hair with three white stripes going all the way through his hair which covered his left eye, gorgeous dual colored gold eyes, strong features that screamed masculinity. He smirked and she blushed more. He wore black skinny jeans with chains hanging off the belt loops on the left side, black combat boots, a white sleeveless shirt that conformed to him and showed his muscles, and a trench coat that looked sorta like ichigo's from bleach, the bottom ripped and closed from the waist up.

Shiya blushed even darker and began to figit with her fingers. "Hi, my name is satomi Shiya. I am a scythe. I bow before your gifted feet as your weapon partner, please accept me." She said and fell to her knees before the young Shinigami, her head bowed as if she were a great shame. "Stand up Shiya, you have no reason to bow before me; we are at the same rank in my eyes." He said and her amethyst eyes went wide as he held his hand to her once he crouched beside her and smiled crookedly.

Shiya blushed and took his hand, she instantly felt their souls interact and spark, showing their bond between meister and weapon. She smiled and Maka smiled at her. "So… what is your name, honorable Shinigami?" she asked about to bow again but he raised a hand as she bowed and karate chopped her head. She hit the floor and looked up at him with hurt filled eyes. She sniffed and began to cry.

He frowned and crouched next to her. "my name is Dante, but everyone calls me Shinigami-sama or reaper… no one calls me by my name anymore. It's as if they have forgotten it. I don't mind really, if I have a kid, id name him kid, im really not good with choosing names." He said with a shrug but saw she had turned away from him and was still crying. He felt a dark angry soul coming towards him and he looked up, the blonde girl, had a huge book and was walking straight to him. The last thing he saw was her angered face, his father's amused face, and the book. Then there was nothing.

_~:~:~:~:~:~_ (present time)

Stein, spirit, lord death, and kid searched through books for hours for the spell that was cast upon Maka. Suddenly stein spirit and lord death froze, the books they were holding dropping to the floor instantly. Stein rushed over to his graduating year's yearbook. He looked through it and saw a blonde girl ever so familiar to him. His finger tapped the picture as he looked at the list of names. Maka satomi: weapon meister, five star. Shiya satomi: weapon, five star.

Those names one was Maka. The other was lord death's very first weapon. He showed the pictures to spirit and lord death and their breath hitched. "Maka Satomi is my Maka?" he asked and his eyes went to stein who smiled sheepishly. "Hey, I didn't know at the time she was your daughter. You can't blame me though." Stein said and spirits jaw dropped. Kid looked at the year book and he found an old picture of his father. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the woman beside his father, who was wearing that ridiculous reaper cloak he wore to this day.

She had white hair, amethyst eyes, and wore gray skinny jeans, a black sleeveless shirt that was tight and was V cut and stopped at her hips, she wore a ragged styled black scarf around her neck that made her look wastelandic, and she wore black boots that were high heeled reached her thighs and had a four inch zipper in the front and was unzipped. He looked beside the picture and saw the title. Honorable reaper and his scythe, Shiya satomi. Below the picture was a remembrance phrase.

'_In loving memory of Shiya satomi. She was a respectable partner and best friend of the honorable reaper._' It read and kid looked at his father. "So your first weapon partner died? Im sorry father…I couldn't imagine how much it hurt you." Kid said and his father patted him on the head gently. "Yes, she did, and it hurt more than what you should ever feel the need to know." He said and kid nodded.

"I can't remember what happened to Maka though. Do you think maybe she could have suffered the same fate as Shiya?" lord death asked and both males frowned deeply. "I hope not." Spirit said, looking down; hoping the best for his daughter.

_~:~:~:~:~:~_

Shiya awoke with a start and she screamed as the thunder boomed and the lightning struck. Dante ran into the room and she latched onto him. "Make it stop, please make it stop." She sobbed. He brushed her hair from her face and looked into her eyes. "Shiya tell me what's wrong." He said and she looked at him, her eyes filled with tears and she crushed her lips to his. They had been partners for nearly two years and she had moved in with him a week ago. They thought it would be better if they did, being his partner and living so far from him was troublesome, but still he never expected this. His eyes widened and he kissed her back.

They separated and she hugged him tightly. "These voices make them stop. The witch who cursed me, sayuki, she is whispering to me and telling me to kill you. I don't want to! She wants me to join her, I don't want to... please dante help me. I can't do anything without your help." She sobbed and nuzzled his neck. E hugged her tightly and laid on the edge of her bed and pulled her to him. She nuzzled his neck more and he smiled; that was, until a sharp pain shocked trough his being and his eyes went wide. He screamed out in pain as her sobs racked his body.

"Im so sorry, I can't stop this isn't me." She said from his neck. Her extraordinarily long fangs had punctured his neck in attempt to bleed him dry, or so he thought. She fell backwards and wiped the blood from her mouth, scooted away from him and began to cry more. "Im sorry so sorry" she sobbed and he kissed her fore head and she looked up at him. He smiled at her and kissed her lips again. She pushed against him and he smirked and slid his knee between her legs and she entwined her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to her.

She pressed herself against him fully and he groaned in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly and he removed his lips from hers, only to trail butterfly kisses over her cheekbones, down her neck and he smiled as she writhed beneath him. He slipped his hand under her pajama shirt and his fingers danced over the sensitive skin of her waist, hearing her giggle he smiled and kissed her once more.

She raised her hands and placed them upon his cheeks and pulled his head down and kissed him softly. Something just made her want to kiss him and never let him go, but at the same time she just wanted him to take her all night. She cringed upon those whorish thoughts.

"Help me rid my mind of these thoughts Dante, please." She begged and he nodded. He lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sleep Shiya, we have an assignment to assassinate a witch tomorrow morning, the very witch that haunts your thoughts. She will stop, I promise you." He said and they drifted off to sleep.

Maka was worried for her adopted sister, she was succumbing to her madness and the impossible for witch wanted her to kill Dante. That, she knew, was next to impossible for her friend. What was impossible for her though was her having to stop loving him long enough to do so.

She had a bad feeling about their friend's mission tomorrow. "Maka are you alright?" stein asked walking into her room. She shook her head. "No I have a bad feeling about Dante and Shiya's mission. There is a gut feeling that Shiya is in danger. A lot of danger by the feel of it. I don't want to lose her." Maka said to her boyfriend.

Damien walked in and patted her on the shoulder. "Come on Maka, if you still feel like that tomorrow, then we will go assist her and Dante." Her scythe said, his jaw length black hair obscuring his left eye. (He basically looks like the hell corresponder the younger guy with the black hair and green eyes from hell girl but with a different outfit.) He had green eyes, wore plain black skate shoes, black skinny jeans, a green sleeveless shirt that was baggy, and a green and white hoodie.

Maka nodded and looked from her weapon partner to her friend. She loved stein, she knew that much but it would be better to keep that to herself, lest she corrupt the future even more than she already has. "Stein and I will help you. And so will Alyssa. Damien you don't have to come, Maka is a scythe as well so stein can use Maka and Alyssa will use me." Spirit said matter of factly, startling Maka and causing her to blush.

"I um have to go somewhere umm bye." She said and scurried out of the room, leaving Damien to glare at stein. Stein sighed and walked out of the room. He followed Maka's soul and ended up in an alleyway with her in the middle of town. She looked at him surprised. "Stein, what are you doing here?" she asked and he walked over to her and put his arms on either side of her head.

"Don't you know what you have done to me?" he snapped, his green eyes narrowing at her. She pushed herself closer to the wall and whimpered. He used one hand to grab hers and place it over his heart, which was beating rapidly, and the other to pull her face up to look at him. "Don't you feel it? Do you see what you do to me? You make me feel so weird inside and I can't fix it. Teach me to fix it; I can't stand the way it makes me feel." He said and his green eyes hardened. '_Damn, it's too it's too late; I have messed up the future… I guess I can't make it any worse now._' She thought and looked into his green eyes.

"I don't know how to fix it, but I will try to the best of my ability." She said and traced his stitches on his face going around his left eye, and she felt his heart beat faster. She smiled and leaned forward into him, the close proximity making his heart and her own beat even faster. She placed the hand that was tracing his stitches on his cheek and she pressed her lips to his.

The hand that held her face moved to the wall, supporting them against the wall. Her hands moved to his hair and entwined themselves in it. They heard someone chuckle down the alleyway and the separated. Spirit, Alyssa, and Damien stood there with varying looks on their faces.

Spirit winked at stein and gave him a thumbs up, Alyssa was giving off the 'aww!' impression, and Damien looked about to pass out from embarrassment because that was his meister and they had just watched the whole scene.

Maka blushed and looked at her friends. "We just came to tell you that Shiya had trouble sleeping and Dante said she didn't feel right about tomorrow. So we may actually have to go." Damien said trying to forget what he just saw. She nodded and they walked back to their apartment. Maka strolled into her room and stein followed although she didn't realize it at first until his arms wrapped around her waist and his lips touched the nape of her neck.

"s-stein what are y-you-" she started but he nipped her neck gently and she squeaked and turned red. She turned around and his lips pressed to hers. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. She let out a moan when he ran his fingers over the sensitive skin of her thighs. His knee slid in between her legs when they fell backwards onto the bed. He kissed her and she smiled.

"Stein?" she asked and he pulled away from her and gave her a confused look. "Yes Maka?" he asked. "How do you feel about me?" she asked and he looked at her trying to find the correct word for it. "Because, stein, I love you." She said and he looked at her with wide eyes. "You l-love me?" he stammered and she nodded, his chest began to feel lighter. He crushed his lips against hers roughly and she pushed hers roughly against his.

"How do you know when you're in love?" he asked between kisses." Your chest feels light, your soul at ease, everything seems so much better when they are around, you never want to let them go, and you would die if they died." She said and he nodded. "Then I love you as well Maka." He said and crushed his lips to hers, his stomach fluttering.

Spirit couldn't help but grin when he heard the commotion from Maka's room. "Oh yeah! Get some stein!" he laughed and Damien looked traumatized. Alyssa smacked him over the head and sighed. "Do you think we should stop them? I mean we are only seventeen and she could end up pregnant…" she said and spirit pressed his ear to the wall and grinned. "It's too late now, they are doing stuff in there you can't air on TV!" he laughed and Damien hit the floor.

"He is defiling my meister!" he whined and when a loud moan rang through the house, he passed out. Spirit's jaw dropped and Alyssa blushed. "Oh my… um let's get away from this end of the apartment, I don't think they would want us listening in." she said as the blush deepened. She drug spirit away and headed to her room, stopping only to shove spirit into his room.

_~:~:~:~:~:~ _

Lord death paced his office; they now knew that Maka had been sent back to the time when he was a kid, which was just about all they knew. Memories continued to resurface, and all of them involved Shiya satomi. She loved him unconditionally, as he her, but she had died before her time. But that didn't sound, something said that it wasn't true, but it had to be true, or else she would be there with him, wouldn't she?

He loved her and she wasn't even kid's mother. His mother had died when kid was five, he was now seventeen. He looked through the yearbook stein had found. She had attracted his attention since he had first seen her. The elegant and beautiful Shiya, always there for him when he was hurt or not feeling well. But he wasn't there for her when she was on her deathbed. He couldn't deal with it, it pained him too much. She must be glaring at him from the other side, saying she hated him for not being there when she needed him most.

He frowned and paced his office. Stein had gone home and so had kid. He was here alone pondering what was going on. He sat down and slid his hands under his mask to rub his tired eyes. He sighed and looked into his mirror. "You're thinking about her again aren't you?" spirit's voice rang out and his head jolted up.

Spirit was leaning against one of the many guillotines leading up to his office. The depressed reaper looked at him and waved him over. Spirit walked over and sat in front of his friend. "I can't help but think of her, I did love her after all. She and I were exact opposites which made people think our relationship would never last. I would have given my own soul to save her, just as I gave my soul to save death city from the keishin" he said and spirit nodded.

"If only Maka, stein, I, and Alyssa had gone with you two on that mission to kill sayuki. Then she would still be here. Im sorry lord death." He said and lord death reaper chopped his head then looked at his hand and sighed. Spirit rubbed his head then looked at lord death.

"It wasn't your fault though. If I hadn't allowed the witch to harm her in the first place then I would still have my lover to this day. Eternal partners…until her death on this very day so many years ago." Lord death said.

_~:~:~:~:~:~_

Shiya glared at the woman who had tormented her for the past few years of her seventeen year old life. The woman looked like an ice fairy, long white hair, blue eyes, a blue crystalline looking dress, and pale skin. She was pretty but Shiya knew better, this witch only wanted the last living Shinigami dead. She was a horrible woman.

Maka narrowed her eyes and looked around, a witch's soul. One that was even stronger than medusa and Arachne. She shot up and her thighs hurt. "Damn it all to hell." She hissed and stein walked in wearing only a pair of black pants. His finely tuned stomach and well muscled chest in her view. He rushed over to her and helped her up.

"What is it Maka?" he asked. "We have to go. We have to go now. This witch is really strong." She said and pulled on her boots, and coat. Stein rushed to get ready as well. Maka was still in pain but she wasn't showing it for her friends life was at stake. They ran out and told the others. Spirit and Alyssa nodded and got ready, stopping only to blush at the couple for what had happened the night before but once they heard that Shiya and Dante were in danger all happiness and embarrassment ceased and they put on their game faces.

They had to save their friends if it was the last thing they did. Maka used her soul perception to pinpoint their location. "We are coming, don't give up keep fighting, never back down because you're never alone!" she screamed and they ran as fast as they could to get to them in time.

Shiya screamed as she was kicked away from the witch. Dante was unconscious on the ground beside her. She struggled to her feet and ran at the witch. She was running at the witch when the witch threw two bombs, both at her. She caught them and ran at the witch again. She threw another bomb at Dante and Shiya couldn't dodge or else it would still hit Dante, so she grabbed that one as well.

The bomb exploded and Shiya hit a large rock. Her ribs were exposed and her internal organs were obliterated. She had a gaping wound in her chest and blood spurted out at random times. Her hands were black from the explosions, her face was as well. Her legs were charred and broken.

The witch smiled and placed her ice katana at Dante's neck. "Don't you dare touch him?" Shiya managed to rasp, catching the witch completely by surprise. The witch turned to her and looked at her, disgusted. "You survived that? You should be dead! Any normal human would die from loss of blood, organs and just basically everything your suffering through." The witch said with a look that said she wanted to throw up.

"That's because im not a normal human. I will never be a normal human." Shiya said and her ribs cracked and moved back into place, her organs began to reform; skin reformed and obscured one small sphere. The witch narrowed her eyes in disgust as she reformed herself. "So that sphere is what keeps you alive? You're an immortal weapon then and your shyness is all an act. " the witch concluded and Shiya grinned.

"Shyness was an act, until I met him, he is the only one who can make me truly shy, and I like that about him. So I won't let you kill him." Shiya said and ran at sayuki with a scythe for an arm. She spun and slammed her arm against sayuki's sword. Shiya heard Maka and the others run up. "Maka, stein! Use Maka's genie hunter and slice through me!" Shiya yelled and Maka shook her head. "It would kill you! You aren't all good, that much we know, but we know you value your life!" Maka yelled and Shiya smirked.

"What has you so messed up in the head? Trust me, if I had my way I would kill you all. I can't stand you, besides I was just using Dante, he thinks I love him but I couldn't care less." Shiya lied but it sounded very convincing to Maka. She transformed and stein and Alyssa ran at them. Shiya let a few tears slip out as the two scythes cut through her stomach. The pain was unbearable, but seeing the witch before her scream and die, made it worth it.

Shiya hit the ground beside Dante and she smiled. "You're still alive?" Maka hissed angrily and prepared to shove her scythe arm through Shiya's skull, but stein stopped her. "I didn't mean it… it was the only way I could get you to do it though. Sayuki is dead; take her soul Maka, as a gift from me." Shiya said and ran her fingers over Dante's face caringly. She pressed her lips to his one last time as her body revealed the sphere. "Give this tiny thing to him once he wakes up. Tell him to cherish it, and I will always be with him. " Shiya said and once the small round sphere was removed her body turned to dust.

Maka resisted the urge to break down and cry. She took the jewel and held it to her chest. Stein carried Dante back to their apartment and Alyssa, who was unknowingly Maka's mother and looked exactly like her but with her hair down, consoled Maka, who was crying over the loss of her best friend and sister. "Maka, why don't you take on her last name in effort to uphold her memory and make her proud." Alyssa said and Maka nodded. " from here on out, I am satomi Maka." She said as tears trailed down her face.

Dante woke up hours later and asked where Shiya was. Maka handed him the small blue and pale purple glass sphere. His eyes widened at the colors swirling within. The kanji within said Satomi Shiya. His eyes softened as her ran his the name. "She died didn't she?" Maka nodded and told him how. "She died for us, she used your emotions against you so you would all use genie hunter. Smart, being as both Maka and Alyssa has anti magic wavelengths and that will kill anyone evil, so I don't see why Shiya died, but I respect her." He said but smiled sadly and walked home. He was once again partner less.

-(four years later.)

He was walking down an alleyway to get home when his friends grabbed him and showed him their new motorcycle. Damien and Maka smiled at him while stein waved silently and stood hand in hand with Maka.

"Hey guys, how are you?" he asked and Maka smiled at him. "Great how are you? You still have Shiya's jewel?" she asked and he nodded. She handed him a piece of paper and grinned. "What is this?" He asked but she and stein just smiled. " _Thou who love, want love; but thee who is loved, wants no love. Prove to thee who loves, that thee wants her love and thou shall be rewarded._" Maka recited and Dante's eyes narrowed.

"A witch's spell? Why would you-?" he started to ask but a bright light surrounded the twenty one year old woman before him. She reached out to stein as she vanished. "Maka!" the three yelled, Alyssa and spirit could only stare in shock. What just happened?

_~:~:~:~:~:~ _

NEXT TIME! :D

_Maka awoke with a start. She looked around; she was back in the time she was originally from. Maka's eyes watered, what stein didn't remember her, what if he didn't love her anymore? What if her father hated her for what happened in the past?_

_Maka began to cry silently. She brushed her waist length hair from over her shoulder and ran a hand through her over the eye bangs. She wiped her tears and stood up. She looked around and saw she was in the death room. Everything looked the same. "Lord Death? Father? Stein?" she called out, the only thing she heard was a sharp intake of breath and then she saw lord death walk over._

"_Maka? Is that really you? You look much older." He said and she nodded. "Yes it's me, but of course I would look older. I have been in the past for four years… im twenty one now." She said confused. Lord death walked to the door and stopped. "No Maka, you're wrong, you have only been in the past for about two months." Lord death said._

**I hope you liked it so far! I think this will only be about two three chapters at the least. This is a short story but long in words.**


End file.
